Fantage Japan
おしゃらんどファンテージ (Known as "Fantage Japan" by Overseas Users) was the Japanese release for Fantage. The site was closed down worldwide on December 15th, 2010. Development In December 2009, Nexon Co. Ltd announced that they have signed a contract with Fantage. Nexon agreed to distribute the browser game developed by Fantage in Japanese starting in February.[1] Online Game Syndrome - ファンテージ 「ネクソンが国内正式パブリッシャーとして2月よりサービス開始予定と発表」(FANTAGE "Nexon has announced the service scheduled to begin in February") This browser game was developed for kids to enjoy Fashion, being Fashionable, chat, and make friends. Furthermore, the game was targeted to younger Japanese girls, so it had: *Chat Safety *An educational system. *Contents of safety for children. Environment Fantage Japan did not have any Premium Members or any concept of Premium Membership possibly because it was still in the beta stage of development. Signing up for an account required a Nexon Japan ID. Creating a user was similar to signing up in the original site during 2008-2010. Some items left over from the beta period of the original site were available. Event items from Orion's Return were Rare Items in Fantage Japan. The NPCs, as well as the rest of the Fantage Japan, were given new moe appearances as seen in store catalogs and pictures. Etymology The Japanese site was known as 『おしゃらんどファンテージ』 (Orsharando Fantēji). The title is a combination of the Japanese words for "Fashionable" 「おしゃれ」(Oshare) "Chat"「おしゃべり」(Oshaberi) and the word, "Land" 「らんど」 alongside "Fantage" which is combination of the worlds "Fantastic" and "Age". Exported Features A famous feature in Fantage Japan was the creation of two sets of eyes. In the original Fantage, the eye sets are known as "Ocean Turquoise Eyes" (boys) and "Crystal Blue Eyes" (girls). The eye sets were originally from Fantage Japan, and both the Ocean Turquoise Eyes and the Crystal Blue Eyes were available for girls in the website. A few costumes from Fantage Japan also made their way to original Fantage site later, but they were edited when they were introduced there. Another feature in Fantage Japan was the ability to buy more than one of the same item, though there was no way to sell the duplicate items. This concept did not arrive into the original Fantage until November 2012. Magic Boxes Nexon implemented Gashapon machines (A common feature in many Japanese games) in Fantage Japan called Magic Boxes. These boxes gave users exclusive items from each shop upon buying a capsule. One capsule costed 100 Nexon Points. Closing On November 3, 2010, Nexon Japan made an official announcement[2] Nexon JP -【重要】『おしゃらんどファンテージ』サービス終了に伴う補償のお知らせ (Fantage notice of service termination compensation) on their website stating that the website would be terminated the following month. Fantage Japan was closed worldwide on December 15, 2010. If someone tried to access the site, they would get a sign from Nexon regarding the website's termination. No reason was given on why the site closed down, but it was most likely due to their contract with Nexon Co. Ltd ending. As of 2015, the original URL became a redirect to a notice page regarding the services termination, different to the one in December 2010 with a similar message. Trivia *Many think Fantage Japan still works in and around Japan, but this is false. *The weekly magazine "Comet" was not included in the Japanese release. *Fantage Japan did not shut down because of the March 2011 Earthquake in Japan. *All users started out with 100 stars. *Fantage Japan was only open for about 308 days. *The site was often abused by overseas users, some users would curse without censorship because the site did not recognize them as curse words. Many believe this is one of the reasons for Fantage Japan's termination. Links *Fantage Japan(Closed) *Fantage Japan Register (Nexon Japan ID Only)(Closed) *Nexon Japan Gallery FJ.jpg|a fantage japan user named 'まいでぃー' Fantage Japan Icon.jpg|Fantage Japan logo Fantage Japan Rules!.png|Girl on the front page Fantage Japan boy Eyes.jpg|A female user with Ocean Turqoise Eyes FantageJapanremastered.png|Fantage Japan Home page Michelle.png|Michelle as shown on the Le Shop catalog in Fantage Japan ハッピーキャンヂィー.png|Candy Swap in Fantage Japan (Subtitled as "Happy Candy" in Japanese katakana) FJSERVER.png|Server selection of Fantage Japan. The servers are named after animals. (うさぎ、イルカ、きつね、etc) Fantagejapanbyebye.png|Sign regarding the termination of the site in December 2010 maxresdefault.jpeg|Creating an account in Fantage Japan. References Category:Fantage